


Back to Back

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: When all is said and done, the Herald is just one person. It's easy to forget that.





	Back to Back

The first rift closes easily. The second, half a mile away, isn’t too bad either. By the fifth rift in the Hinterlands, the Herald of Andraste isn’t feeling very herald-y.

“The rifts are terrorizing the countryside,” his advisors bemoan. “You’re the only one who can close them!”

_Yes they do. And yes, I am_ , Trevelyan thinks. But he doesn’t tell them this. “Just give me a break so I can recharge?” he asks. “I’m not sure how this thing works, but rest of me could use a break.”

They agree reluctantly. When he sleeps that night, he dreams in green.


End file.
